sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
City College of San Francisco - Culinary Art and Hospitality Study
88 Fourth Street 415-267-6510 (Culinary and Hospitality department) 415-267-6500 (main line) 415-908-7502 (FAX) M-F: 9am-3pm - Restaurant: M-F 11:30am - 2 pm Phelan Campus 50 Phelan Ave., 94112 239-3152 M-F: 8am-4pm Hospitality careers program will prepare students for successful entry into the hospitality industry. Hands-on program provides experience in the areas of vegetable preparation, soups and sauces, baking, a la carte cooking, garde mange, hors d'oeuvres and buffet preparation. The program requires completion of two semester (1,080 class hours) with a grade of C or higher in all course work. Open-entry / open-exit program, classes commence in August and January. Contact the Department 415-239-3152 or 415-267-6510 or meet with a counselor or program advisor. Applicants must possess 8th grade reading level, good verbal skills and ability to lift 50 pounds. 2010 HAP Manual Text City College of San Francisco - Culinary Art and Hospitality Study - G 88 Fourth Street 415-267-6510 (Culinary and Hospitality department) 415-267-6500 (main line) 415-908-7502 (FAX) M-F: 9am-3pm - Restaurant: M-F 11:30am - 2 pm Phelan Campus 50 Phelan Ave., 94112 239-3152 M-F: 8am-4pm Hospitality careers program will prepare students for successful entry into the hospitality industry. Hands-on program provides experience in the areas of vegetable preparation, soups and sauces, baking, a la carte cooking, garde mange, hors d'oeuvres and buffet preparation. The program requires completion of two semester (1,080 class hours) with a grade of C or higher in all course work. Open-entry / open-exit program, classes commence in August and January. Contact the Department 415-239-3152 or 415-267-6510 or meet with a counselor or program advisor. Applicants must possess 8th grade reading level, good verbal skills and ability to lift 50 pounds. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates City College of San Francisco’s Culinary Art and Hospitality Study - G Non-credit program location: 88 Fourth St./Mission 415-267-6555 Campus Counseling Office M–F: 9 a.m.–3 p.m. Restaurant: M–F 11:30 a.m.–2 p.m. Credit program location: Phelan Campus (Culinary Arts and Hospitality Studies Department) 50 Phelan Ave. SW 156, 94112 415-239-3152 415-239-3913 (Fax) Office: M–F: 8 a.m.–4 p.m. Cafeteria: M-F; breakfast, lunch-7am-1.15pm; Dinner M-Th 5.30-7pm Perrie Coste Restaurant: Lunch 11am-12.30p.m. Earn an Associate in Science degree, begin a career or change to a new one in the cosmopolitan heart of San Francisco. The hospitality industry offers diverse opportunities throughout the world. Whether your interests are in cooking, service, management, lodging, institutions, chains or independents, City College of San Francisco's Culinary Arts and Hospitality Studies Department can open doors for you. Culinary Arts and Hospitality Studies includes both credit and non-credit programs. Credit degree programs are offered by the Culinary Arts and Hospitality Management Programs (formerly the Hotel and Restaurant Department) and grants Associate in Science degrees in three areas of concentration: Culinary Arts; Food Service Management; and Hotel Management. Consumer classes are also offered for credit and are designed for non-professionals. The non-credit program is the Culinary and Service Skills Training Program, providing short-term vocational training. Additional non-credit culinary classes are also offered. Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Needs Clean Up